


under the back porch

by hips_of_steel



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Human AU, Justice Is Served, M/M, it starts off not the greatest but IT GETS BETTER AND HAPPIER AT THE END, offscreen implied low level homophobia and transphobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 14:30:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16536392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hips_of_steel/pseuds/hips_of_steel
Summary: Roberto had, quite frankly, had a rather terrible day. Maybe that was why he'd returned to his favorite childhood hiding place, under the back porch.He didn't expect anyone to join him.





	under the back porch

**Author's Note:**

> Texas: Samuel Seguin  
> California: Roberto Fremont  
> Oregon: Beverly Joseph-Astor  
> Maine: Charlotte de Champlain
> 
> Sam and Char belong to my friend crikadelic, and Roberto and Beverly belong to me!

Roberto’s hiding under the back porch, like he did when he was little. He hears barking from inside, Captain Jack throwing an absolute fit at something, but he doesn’t move from where he’s laying, just staring up at the boards above him.

He hears muffled Spanish being spoken, and then the sound of the sliding door opening. He silences his sigh.

“He’s under here. You can enter from over there. Watch your head.” He hears his mother say.

Roberto doesn’t even bother to look as he hears the sliding door shut, and footsteps cross over the top of the deck. There’s a solid thud as shoes hit the ground, somewhere near his own feet, but he closes his eyes.

“You must be wound up tighter than a tick to have forced your way into this small of a space.” A familiar Texan drawl says, and Roberto does let the sigh escape this time, keeping his eyes shut.

“If Beverly sent you, you’ve seen me, I’m alive, and you can leave now.” Roberto responds, and settles his hands to rest over his chest, taking a deep breath.

But he can tell Sam isn’t leaving, and he hears a soft curse or two being uttered, and then hears the sound of movement.

_ Oh, for the love of God… _

Sam is slowly crawling in next to him when he opens his eyes, awkwardly shuffling on his side, dragging himself pretty well through the dirt, and Roberto speaks. “You know, I could kick you in the groin right now.”

“And then I’d punch you, and we’d probably both knock ourselves out trying to fight in such cramped conditions.” Sam responds, showing no sign of stopping, and Roberto sighs again.

“Suit yourself then.”

He closes his eyes again, ignoring the movement, even as it slows, and he  _ knows _ Sam is looking at him nearly eye to eye. He just breathes, trying to escape the world.

Finally, after Lord only knows how long (in truth, it’s probably less than two minutes), he hears Sam speak right next to him.

“You know… we all gave Walsh holy hell for what he did to you today. Shit, you’ve held all four major offices in the GSA, everyone in the school  _ knows _ you’re gay as fuck-”

“Pansexual, but continue.” Rob murmurs, still keeping his eyes shut. 

Sam is frowning at him, he knows from the sound of the next few words.

“We all know you’re  _ pan _ as fuck, and what he said to you and tried to force you to do was unacceptable.” Sam sighs, and from the sound of his shifting, he’s rolled over on his side to look at him. “And Bev and Char immediately took it to administration, so they know and gave him a warning. So you can wear it tomorrow-”

“It’s not all about my fucking makeup, Samuel.” Roberto snaps, and his eyes open as he looks at the Texan. “It’s about the fact that he fucking humiliated me in front of the class for what? A little bit of eyeliner and concealer? It’s the fact he’s put me in detention for it, the fact he insulted my fucking masculinity because of it.” Roberto growls out a few choice insults of his own towards the teacher. “I might be genderqueer, but I’m comfortable identifying as male most of the time, and he’d be damned if he lets me have a moment’s peace doing that ever! After all, I like makeup and skirts, surely I’m not a real man! It’s a constant  _ shitstorm _ of transphobic, homophobic remarks, that are  _ just _ low level enough that the administration lets it slide!”

And with that he rolls onto his side, so he’s facing away from Samuel, and huffs out another few insults before going quiet.

He lays there for several moments, quite content to sit there in a little vat of resentment when he feels Sam’s hand on his arm.

“Seguin, I don’t want your pity.” He hisses, but when the hand releases him, instead of retreating, it wraps around him and pulls him close.

_ Oh, fucking hell. _

“‘s not pity.” Sam mumbles, and Roberto really  _ should _ kick him in the groin, but Sam’s second arm slides under his side, and now his back is pretty firmly pressed against the Texan’s chest and  _ good God he’ll never hear the end of this one if Bev finds out… _

“You should let go of me.”

“Why?” Sam asks, and Roberto groans.

“Samuel-”

“Please. Just be quiet and let me stay. For a few minutes.”

Roberto pauses, and then sighs. “Alright.”

He doesn’t go rigid as Sam moves them slightly to be more comfortable, although he’s not particularly making it easy on him (cooperation whom?). He feels Sam’s face settle on his shoulder, somewhere near the crook of his neck, and that’s where they stay for a little while.

After a few minutes, Sam holds him even tighter, and Roberto  _ really _ should stop this, but he hates that he feels more secure in this moment than he has in a while. Sam starts humming a song as they lay there, showing no sign of letting Roberto go any time soon.

_ Selena.  _ Roberto recognizes the song and after a little while, he begins to hum along himself. And, although he knows he shouldn’t, he slides one of his hands down, setting it on top of Sam’s.

Sam’s humming stops for a moment, but then it picks back up again, and he entwines one of his hands with Roberto’s, and they stay there for a few seconds, until yet another stupid urge that he’s had today seizes Roberto.

He really,  _ really _ , shouldn’t do this, but hell, he’s already going to be suffering in detention on Saturday, might as well give himself a little something to think about as he’s sitting there, bored as fuck.

So Roberto moves around enough to make it clear to Sam he’s intending to move (and thankfully, the Texan’s grip loosens) and he manages to roll over, staring into those enchanting eyes (really, Sam’s eyes are just an unfair blessing of amazing genetics). They’re close,  _ too close _ , and Sam probably realizes  _ exactly  _ what Roberto’s about to do as he leans in to do it.

But, to be fair to himself, the Texan certainly isn’t resisting him.

Roberto brings their lips together as one of Sam’s arms tightens around him again and the other makes its way to the side of his face, Sam’s hand cradling his jaw and  _ keeping _ him there. It’s a desperate and needy sort of kiss, and Roberto buries his hands in the front of Sam’s shirt, keeping him close.

They’re kissing like its all they’ve ever needed, like it’s the air in their lungs, and Roberto wants to just melt into Sam in this moment, just be reassured by his presence that everything will be alright in the end, and that it will all sort itself out.

Sam’s just starting to attempt to deepen the kiss when suddenly the sliding door slides open, and Roberto hears his mother’s voice call out.

“Samuel, your sister is on the phone! She says you need to come home soon.”

Sam pulls back, and manages to speak, even though (as Rob almost has to admit through a laugh) he’s just about short circuited from their kiss. “Tell her I’ll be headed home in less than ten minutes, please!”

There’s a sound of agreement (his mother clearly wasn’t expecting Sam to manage his way out from under the porch to answer the call), and then the door shuts again. Sam looks back at Rob, and Roberto can’t help it, he giggles.

“Oh, fuck off.” Sam mutters, even as his face turns about three separate shades of red. “How do you even get out from under here?”

Roberto smiles. “Normally, I use the extra space to turn around and crawl back out. However, there’s currently a quite large Texan occupying that space. You’ll just have to scoot yourself back out.”

Sam glares at him, and Rob shrugs. “Hey, you put yourself down here, you gotta get yourself out.”

“Remind me to get back at you for this later.” Sam mutters, although there’s hardly any venom behind it as he scoots his way out as best he can, using the heels of his boots to drag himself out. Roberto waits until he’s almost entirely out to turn around and start out himself.

Sam helps him stand up once he’s crawled out from under the porch (that had been a lot easier to do when he was four than it is now), and they look at each other for a moment.

But then Sam nods, curtly ending anything that might have been said. “I have to get home.”

“I’ll walk you around to the front. Mom doesn’t like tracking all this dirt through the house.” Roberto manages, and then, brushing himself off for about half a second, turns and leads Sam around to the little gate, lifting the latch and walking him around to the front of the house.

His truck sits there, and Sam suddenly seems to remember something as he’s pulling out his keys. “Oh, you should get an email to confirm, but Ericksen said that you should just tear up that detention slip, you’re not going.”

Roberto raises an eyebrow. “The vice principal’s actually letting that go?”

“Yeah. Might have to do with Bev and Char… I don’t know what all the legal stuff they must have said to him was, but they managed to get you out of trouble and Walsh in it, so there’s that.”

Roberto felt a little of the tension for earlier ease, and then glanced at Sam. “Well… guess I’ll be seeing you at the Saturday morning girl’s soccer match then? Since Bev’s playing?”

“No. I…” Sam stops. “Well, while you might be out of hot water, I might have gotten  _ into _ some.”

Rob pauses, and then tries to hide his smile. “Did you tell Walsh to fuck off?”

“I put it in a much more colorful manner, but yes.”

Roberto laughs, and Sam tries not to look embarrassed, but Roberto just manages to shake his head, smiling as he does.

“Alright. See you for the victory lunch after Bev’s game then.” 

Sam nods, and then takes a few steps for his truck, and then stops. “Uh, Rob?”

Rob glances at him, and Sam goes crimson, and quickly puts his cowboy hat on to try and hide his face. “It was nice talking to you.”

“Nice talking to you too.” Roberto says, and he probably smirks as the Texan all but turns tail and runs, getting in his truck and heading home.

_ Well… guess I’ll be needing to ask Bev for some quiet places she might recommend for dates soon. _ Roberto muses, before turning around and heading inside.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to find out more about these OCs, check out crikadelic.tumblr.com and hipsofsteel.tumblr.com.


End file.
